Love's Fairly Electric
by YokoYasha
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo. She runs off and finds herself transformed. When Sesshomaru comes in, what will happen? SessKag (SUSPENDED UNTIL SUMMER! I'll still accept your ideas and flames)
1. Study Study Study

So yeah, I don't own Inuyasha....hey...why are you laughing?!?!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Man, I don't get all this crap' Kagome thought as she looked up from the Algebra book she was currently about to rip to shreds. "Hmm. I wonder where Inuyasha has gotten off to? I guess I should make sure he's not torturing poor Shippo," she said, and sweat dropped. 'It'd be just like that jerk to be doing that.'

Kagome got up from her favorite spot under the God's Tree and groaned. "Oh, I'm so sore from sitting in the same place for so long! I'm just gonna forget the Algebra next time. I don't get it anyway." she grumbled as she heaved the huge yellow bag back over her shoulder. She headed back towards Kaede's hut, figuring that's where everyone was. They all decided to stay back when she went to study. 'Who knew I always got in a bad mood when I read my "scrolls" as they put it? Oh well, nobody's perfect.' She gave a great sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY!! I know it's insanely short, but I gotta write an essay and stuff, so I WILL add more. You'll make my day if you review even with a flame!! dances gleefuly


	2. Walkin' Through The Forest

So yeah.. I don't own Inuyasha.... Umm.... Okay....

---------------reviewers--------------------

Banana Rum- yeah the Yoko part is for Yoko Kurama. Thanx so much 4 the review, I went nuts when I saw I ACTUALLY got not one, but 2!! Such a nice thing to see after an annoying school day, lol

Kai's Dragon-Yeah I know it was short (SO SORRY!!) but I had homework and house work and stuff. I'm really going to make an effort to lengthen them now. The first chapter I put up was so short because I just wanted to get it out there. Thanx for the review!!

-------------on with it then---------------

Kagome quietly hummed along to the song in her head as she started back towards Kaede's hut. She had gotten into a better mood once the schoolwork was out of sight. Suddenly, something dawned on her; 'I have a test tomorrow in Chemistry, don't I? Aw man! Now I have to study that TOO!' Her good mood slowly trickled away. 'Well, at least I get to go home now. It seems like I haven't seen my family in SO long!'

"Well, I'd better tell Miruko and Sango I'm going home for a few days. Inuyasha can figure that out on his own," she growled. "I can't believe him! He completely destroyed my CD Player just because he said it was "possessed!" Now I have to get a new one, and it cost me fifty bucks!" As she got to the hut, Miruko and Sango looked up to see Kagome grumbling something about "stupid hanyous." Shippo, who just woke up from his nap, launched himself gleefully at Kagome, squealing, "I missed you, Kagome-chan! Did you finish reading your funny scrolls?"

Laughing, Kagome replied with a "yes" and looked in Sango's direction. "Hey, do you know where Inuyasha got off to? I wanted to know if he's ready to apologize yet." She asked.

"No, but I saw what he did. What WAS that thing he broke?" Sango asked, curious.

Smiling, Kagome replied "it plays music, and the different disks you put in it change what music you hear."

"Oh, I sort of get it." She said, still looking a bit confused. "You know, now that I think of it," Sango started, "I'm pretty sure I saw Inuyasha going off into the northern part of the forest." A look of nervousness made itself known on her face. "Umm, he was heading towards Kikyo's soul collectors..."

Without any hesitation, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, and left the room in a heartbeat, leaving Miruko, Sango, and Shippo is a cloud of dust and confusion. "What's gotten into her?"

-----------------------Forest-----------------------

Kagome carefully stalked through the forest, looking and listening for any signs of movement. Each step that took her closer to Inuyasha gave her more and more the sense of foreboding. 'Why am I testing fate like this? I'm expecting no less then Inuyasha hooking up with Kikyo. Why am I rushing to get my heart broken? I know I love him, but he is in love with her, not me.' So deep in thought, she tripped and fell headlong into a shallow puddle. 'How much worse can it get? I'm about to get my heart broken, I have loads of schoolwork, and now I'm wet. Someone HAS to be laughing at me somewhere.'

All of a sudden, a twig snaps no less than ten feet away from her head. She immediately stiffens, and looks to see what it could be.

------------------------------------------------------

So yeah.. Do you even have to wonder what it is? NO! lol I'm just lazy, so that's it until next time, folks!! Umm... CLIFFHANGER I guess, lol (I always wanted to say that, tee hee)


	3. Pink Lightning

Inuyasha isn't mine... how sad

On with the story

As Kagome slowly inched her head up towards the sound she heard, she glimpsed a splash of color past the bush to the left of her head. 'What could that be?' Kagome thought as she cautiously moved to a crouching position on the damp forest floor. She silently strung her bow, and peeked through the foliage before her. She barely suppressed the gasp fighting its way out of her mouth.

Inuyasha confidently sauntered into the clearing and said "Kikyo" out loud, as if he was calling her to him. Her soul gatherers had led him here, and Kikyo's scent was the strongest in this clearing. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees behind him, and he whirled around, immediately tense and ready for anything. Kikyo glided into the clearing and placed herself in front of her past love, Inuyasha. As if in a trance, he gazed into her eyes and pulled her securely into his arms. Kikyo looks up at him gently, and he leaned over and covered her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Kagome was unable to speak, to move. She felt her heart shattering in her chest, sending thousands of tiny shards of pain throughout her entire body. She willed herself to move and she ran. Away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, away from the pain, away from her lost love. Her soul cried out in agony and she ran as fast as she could, as far as she could. She was dimly aware of the rain that now fell from the heavens, as if the world cried in sorrow with her. The rain bit at her cheeks and mingled with the tears on her face, but she only ran faster. She reached a shallow pond, and her body gave out once she reached its banks. No longer able to feel anything, she got up and waded to the center of the pond. It was there that she finally allowed herself to express her pain. The scream that ripped itself from the very depths of her broken heart expressed all of her anger, hatred, sorrow, and jealousy. As if the heavens replied to Kagome's pure feelings, a single bolt of lightning shot down and enveloped Kagome in its golden caress. A soft pink light erupted from the depths of Kagome's body and mind, and she threw her hands up towards the sky. Kagome's miko powers, in their truest form, shot out and gathered the lightning into itself, and warped the raw power into a power of a completely different kind.

Did ya like it???????

Lol CLIFFHANGER!!! I said it again! Yippee Skippy!

New chapter tomorrow! I promise! I swear! It's just in my brain now...lol

Thanx for the reviews, keep them up, 'cause they give me the happy fuzzy feeling!!


	4. The Transformation

Yeah here's Chapter number four... I'm going to try and force myself to make them longer, but we'll see.

Oh yeah... I own Inuyasha...(BEEP BEEP BEEP!) Grr, stupid lie detector tests!

-------------------------------------------

As the now carmine colored power seeped back into Kagome, it drastically changed her looks and abilities. Her teeth and nails grew at an alarming rate, until they became fangs and claws. Her hair grew until it brushed the backs of her ankles, the once jet-black hair now entwined with golden strands. When she opened her eyes, everything looked perfectly clear and she could acutely hear things she never could before. Startled, she realized the rain had stopped and the once turbulent pond was now calm. As the last of the power was soaked back up into her body, she felt a searing pain on her forehead.

Crying out, she fell to her knees in the cold water and held her head in pain. In an instant, the pain was completely gone. Confused, she opened her eyes to see her reflection. She stumbled back in shock, backing up until she reached the bank once again. As she breathed heavily in fright she thought 'Was that me?'

She had seen a beautiful youkai staring back at her. Only by cautiously looking again did she realize that it truly WAS her. Now curious, she studied her new look. The first change immediately apparent to her was her eyes. Her eyes were no longer the gentle hazel they once were. In their place rest black pupils lined with threads of gold that wove through them like a spider's web. Other changes were just as shocking. She had a garnet set in the center of her forehead, and her ears came to subtle points, lightly brushing against her hair. "My hair!" she realized. Her eyes traced her hair down beyond her back and stopped at the base of her feet. As she studied her hair, she caught a glimmer of light as the sun shone off golden strands that now intertwined with the pure black strands she remembered.

Entranced by the amazing transformation she had undergone, she did not notice the wisps of fog gently rolling in behind her. Soon the entire pond and the surrounding fields were covered in a suffocating gray mist, that even her new eyes could not penetrate. The sun disappeared, and it seemed as if the entire world had been engulfed by the thick, foreboding fog.

Before she could understand what was happening, she felt her body twitch, the hairs all over her body standing on end. Something inside her felt threatened, telling her she had to move, NOW. She flexed her legs and leapt into the air. As her feet left the ground, she heard a piercing whistle crack through the fog. She looked down and saw a gnarled, sage colored thorn pierce the ground where she had stood just a moment before. Wary, her eyes traced the thorn's path through the fog, where she saw the shape of a Youkai faintly outlined in the depths of the fog.

"Who are you?" she cried as she landed on the opposite bank. She was answered by a second thorn, which gave a piercing cry as he flew straight for her. Without thinking, she threw her weight backwards, scarcely dodging the projectile as it sailed through the fog and imbedded itself into an unsuspecting tree. She would have heeded it no more, except for the sizzling noise that she now heard it emitting. She turned, and watched in horror as the thorn boiled away, taking the tree with it in mere seconds.

"Heh. Why don't you be a good half-breed and give up, wench?" a low rasp bellowed from the fog. It was then that the creature emerged, revealing itself to her. The horror of the tree was soon surpassed by this new horror. The incredible enormity of the creature made her step backwards in terror. The creature was covered in jagged sapphire scales. Its head resembled that of a frog's, with unshapely cheeks and a wide, gaping mouth. Its eyes were hauntingly void of pupils, and stared back at her blankly, and the gills located on the sides of its head were found to be the origin of the poisonous thorns.

----------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!

So yeah, that's a lot of writing (for me) I had my brother, he's 16 help me with it and I'm pretty sure it shows. He's a bunch more talented then me, so I'm sooooo happy he helped me out

See you next Chapter, & Review!


	5. Powers Revealed!

Inuyasha no mine

Thanx soooooooo much for all the reviews I LOVE you guys!

----------------------------------

As frightening as the thorns were, the beasts' eyes were far worse. The haunting eyes continued to stare at her. They seemed as if they were boring through her flesh, straight to her heart. She felt her body go numb as she became paralyzed by her fear. She could only watch helplessly as the monster smiled wickedly and drew in a great breath. It's face doubled in size as it sucked in all of the fog and prepared a third barb. The barb started trembling as it was injected with poison. Once it was filled to the tip, the monster shot the barb out, straight for Kagome.

'It can't end like this!' Kagome screamed from within her mind. Tears streamed down her face as she summoned all of her strength and tried to move. Her body twisted as she awkwardly spun away from the poison thorn. It sped toward her at an amazing speed as she fell to the ground. A piercing jolt shot through her body, as she felt a searing pain slash across the left side of her face. A scream was ripped from her body as she felt the poison begin to take affect on her flawless ivory skin. She felt her body charge up, as if her anger and pain was giving her strength. All of a sudden, she knew exactly what to do. She stood, and looked again to see the creature filling another thorn with poison.

"I may have missed your heart last time, half breed, but you will not be as lucky this time," it sneered, a confident smirk barely visible on it's bloated face.

Kagome's only reply was a smirk of her own. She called on her new powers, and a lightning bolt appeared in her outstretched hand. The golden strands in both her eyes and hair seemed to shine dangerously, and she shot the newly created lightning ball at the Youkai. 'Take this,' she thought vehemently as the ball struck the dumbfounded creature dead on. It screamed in agony as the power flew into its mouth and it deteriorated from within.

Soon all that was left as a sign of the creatures' previous existence was a pile of dust and an ominous, red fog. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Even when she heard footsteps, she could not get up to protect herself from this new foe.

"Kagome," a deep voice beckoned her from the darkness she was trapped in. "Kagome. I am very proud of you, even if you unwisely spent almost all of your energy. It matters not. Soon, very soon indeed; you will learn the ways of lightning and how to wield its many powers. 

----------------------------------------

The next Chapter, you'll find out who the "deep voice" dude is, and Kagome will get a new look! Cool Beans


	6. New Surroundings

Inuyasha's not mine.....

Don't get your hopes up, I'm updating twice in one day, so it's short... More tomorrow.

----------------------------

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to a dark gray stone ceiling. "Wha...where am I?"

"You are in my cave." The same deep voice from before announced this, and she jumped up in surprise only to once again collapse to her knees in weariness. Frightened, she asked "Why am I so weak? What did you do to me?" To her immense shock, he began to laugh. "Ha ha ha! You, little one, have brought this upon yourself. You, out of foolishness, let your power do as it wished and completely used up all but the small reserves that you had to keep you alive. You must take control of your power and bend it to _your_ will, not the other way around.

With this, Kagome was able to muster up the strength to turn and look at the strange man who knew what kind of power she had so recently gained and how to use it.

He was quite old, she could at least tell that much, and he looked to be human. Her nose, however, told her otherwise. Though she was inexperienced, she could definitely smell the scent of immense and ancient power. Its potency almost made her sneeze. She could also now see his aura; a navy blue fire that rolled off him in waves. Her eyes widened at the amount of power he had, and she looked at him, startled.

"Ha ha ha! So you have seen my power, am I right?" Kagome could scarcely nod. "It's a combination of my heritage and intense training. My family has been nurturing this power for many generations. But, much like your power will, it required intense training. I have had to train for 243 of my 250 years!" Her eyes opening even wider, (if that's possible) Kagome exclaims "250 years old?!? Are you a...?" "Yes, of course, I'm a youkai! What did you think little one?" He looked at her, amused. "I was just born looking like a human. My powers aren't limited by my body. I still heal faster, have greater speed, and other...useful talents." He smiled.

"Umm...that's interesting to know, but why am I here?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

------------------------------------

See I told ya it was short, lol More tommorow, oh and Banana Rum & babypoo ROX!

REVIEW!! I LOVE THAT STUFF!


	7. What's Going On?

sob I am in the midst of a total mind freeze. The only reason I got this far is because I got my brother to write when I talked. It's so weird...too much dialouge, I guess.

I don't own Inuyasha or Tales of Symphonia (the whole Martel thing).

------------------------------

"My dear, you are here because you are a danger to yourself and anyone around you. New powers or not, what you did was reckless and a complete waste of energy. You'd think someone with Miko powers would know how to manage her energy. Your unstable emotions will make this a very long process." With his point made he sighed and sat down.

"I don't get it. Why did I get these new powers?" Kagome asked.

"You have received tem as a gift from the goddess Martel. She saw your pain, and had pity on you. Through her blessing, you now have the power to right all of the wrongs in your life. Unfortunately, your lack of control will likely make things worse before you make things better; and that's exactly why you are here. I can teach you to control your powers, so you may succeed."

"Tell me what I must do."

"I guess that we will have to start off with the basics. You have been granted the power of the element lightning. I hope you've figured out that much by now.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" Kagome steamed.

------------------------------

Again, I'm sooooooo sorry, but my brain has been fried this last week for some reason. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Oh Yay!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but I'm stopping the story until this summer (unless I have a free day or something). School has me swamped and such, but e-mail me at if you have any ideas I could use; it'd be much appreciated! Again, Gomen Nasai!(x 10,000,000,000)


End file.
